A herobrineing Creepypasta
by Deltaink
Summary: A creepypasta based off of my version of Herobrine [Now known as Brineary] , who is actually a copy of Herobrine Doing strange things to the writer's computer and their experience they had with this unusual encounter... Based off of a true story.


Hello, this has been something I had wrote about sometime last year, I decided to finally tell everyone about what had happened to me and Why I

Have been soo scared to go back to my old maps I was working on... And so it begins...

Hello. I'm called Ink, But you can call me Deltaface, or Deltaink, and I'm 20 years old. I own a minecraft account Called Inktaileddragon, I really didn't like that username after a few weeks of playing it and Mojag still didn't update minecraft to enable you to change your username yet, So I had to grin and bear it, even though my patents were getting rather thin...

Anyway, I sometimes swap between Minecraft and drawing, I mostly draw minecraft related things for my blogs on Tumblr. But one blog i've recently gotten popular on, which was called Herobrining. It's a blog about herobrine, But how I see him, most recently I've reached up to about 410 followers, and it has not even been a year. I'd expect people to lose interest, nor did I expect a lot of people too actually agree and enjoy my blog, especially when I would sometimes make Herobrine do some really... Disturbing things. Over the time span I've been giving him the nick names;

HB

or Brining.

I'd even call him by the ULR name on my Tumblr,

_"Herobrining"_

Because He was slowly becoming something more than just... A herobrine copy. He was branching off from the other Herobrine blogs that's been appearing more and more lately since I decided to make one... I have a rather big fascination over Herobrine, even my player skin was herobrine's, Now, I am a fan, But not to the extent that I'd be fangirling over him and want him in sexual ways. No. I was fascinated by his Story. And how real it was. Because it wasn't too abstract like Slenderman, which felt rather Fake, But Still good to its own extent, in till the fans ruined him. Herobrine's story was simple, and left a lot of possibilities and theories of how herobrine could actually be, and act...He To me, felt more like a glitch in the game. or a "Ghost" player and possibly a virus. or where the computer or servers think the user is still playing there...It could be many things!

Anyway. A lot of people said they experienced herobrine's encounter. However, not once have I ever meet him without using the mod. I always wished I could meet him at least once. It would most definitely be an experience I'd never forget... Now thinking back to it... I wish I never wanted to... I Don't think anyone experienced Herobrine, like I did... I'm not even sure if it even was the Herobrine everyone saw... Because He looked a lot like...My version... Here is my journals recording my encounters on this... thing. I Discovered. Note; These did NOT happen in one day after the other, some of them are also days broken down in to one paragraph. Also be warned, These things in the Journals are ACTUALLY true... Also some things I've said in the journal was before my reboot on my minecraft blog, I no longer do the demons in the nether bit. It was a bit cliche anyway.

* * *

**Journal 1**

**"eerie sounds and Blank name tags."**

I was wandering around in minecraft in creative mode, Working on my projects, My current project that I promised my followers I'd start, it was Herobrine's nether fortress kingdom! I was between my 2nd and 3rd day in, working on my project in the nether still. I had made some great progress! Also making the pathways in the fortress part long and creepy, perhaps a little too creepy. as I was walking down it, I heard something. At the time I was Skypeing with a few people, I was walking down one of the pathways when I saw something blip from the corner of my screen, and even heard a small sound, I shudder and looked around, I

Don't remember if I said anything or not, but it quickly made me feel uneasy. Was it just a game glitch? I had sincerely hoped so, after walking around in the path a bit I began to see things, and even thought a mushroom in the distance was someone standing there watching me! So I had enough of the fortress area and left. I decided to go off and work at a small tower that was connected to the long red carpet with the Redstone powered lever triggered door And worked around there for a bit... Suddenly out of nowhere a small distance away under my feet and perhaps 20 blocks apart I saw a Tag... It was blank and it was moving, I started to panic a little... And told my friends I was seeing blank ghost tags. one of them joked and said it was one of "herobrine's slaves"/i that escaped. I faked a laugh and joked too. But, quite honestly, I was spooked. Were they ghost? glitches?I couldn't help but think about this theory about My friends "Demon" Theory in the minecraft game Where the playerCould not see them, that's when accrued to me

"What if that was the "Demons" that my friend talked about? or maybe it was "lost spirits" or "Ghosts"? Who knows... Every time i think about

it always gives me Goosebumps.

* * *

**Journal 2**

**"The First sight"**

As usual, I was wandering around in minecraft in creative mode, Working on my projects, like usual, I'd be working on Herobrine's nether fortress kingdom, But I took a break, thinking about those "Ghosts". They gave me chills, I still struggle to go back there. So I started my new project! matilda's forest. Today I did exactly that, working on matilda's forest. and I was adding the overhanging tree leaves to cover most of the camp site along with a little shack built next to it. I suddenly heard a strange noise, A cave sound. I didn't really think twice about it and continued building as I looked away and decided to look across the river I built earlier... Far out in the distant... my vision was slightly foggy, that was because I had my view on normal- but I could of swarm, I saw something watching me, a figure I could hardly make out... I began to feel a little uneasy as I made my character look away for a moment, and placed a few more tree leaves down. And soon I quickly forgot about the figure. I told myself that I was only seeing things, or it was just a villager.

I didn't see that figure again after that...

* * *

**Journal 3**

**"Erie sightings, and mind games"**

This has been days Since the first encounter. I'm not quite sure If it's related to the same thing but I got a hunch it might be connected to it one way or another. Just like what the others had explained, who had seen Herobrine, I had seen Some unusual structures every once in a while, but I thought nothing but villagers and friendly mobs only spawned in creative. even if this... whatever it is spawns... this is no friendly mob I've known about, the only mob I know that actually picks up things were endermen, but even they don't build structures like these...Some were pyramids, and some were even traps lucky for me I couldn't die in creative mode... Was it Him? or was someone hacking my computer while I'm away? This was really starting to make me feel uneasy. even when I continued working on Matilda's forest. I constantly looked around to make sure it was not around. at some point, my mind started playing tricks on me

The suspense was freaking me out, I felt like it was going to drive me insane!

* * *

**Journal 4**

**"Lost"**

Today. I decided to make a new world, and see if... I could perhaps... Figure out what was going on. I called the world Herobrine, but changed the version to the very first version, and went in to the world. This time however, in survival mode. I walked around in the map and started playing, after I collected some wood, I opened up the chat box and typed;

_"Hello? Is anyone here?"_

of course, no one replied so I continued playing, and I played nonstop, Eventually I built myself a nice house, got some wool to make my bed. I was near by a sandy area and decided to make some glass, at the time I had forgotten what I had made this world for specifically, As I waited for the sand to glass in the oven, I drifted off to sleep in front of my computer, it was pretty late but I wanted to keep playing.

I had jolted wake when I started hearing my character getting hurt, I quickly moved my mouse and moved my character around, however... He was fine, but why was he making those sounds, I started to panic, And made my character look out their window. I jaw dropped and I gasped at what I have seen. I was in the Nether.

I walked out of my house and backed up... Apparently, It was as if some giant and grabbed a huge chunk of land and placed it down on to the nether! I looked around and noticed a path, that was not too far away, it led to a bridge over a large pool of boiling lava. It only took me a second form to realize that this was my nether project map that I was working hard on! I suddenly felt ice cold, and breathed deeply, I moved my character on to the path, and slowly made my way to the fortress... it was quiet... No mobs... No pigmen, No ghasts, there was nothing! Nothing but dead silence, except for the distant bubbling sounds of lava that surrounds my character.

I continued walking down the path way and up the flight of stairs, that led to the big castle part that I was working on, it looked just the same, just how I left it, but I still felt uneasy, I actually hesitated on leaving, but my curiosity got the best of me, and I pushed forward. I head down to the walk way that split between two bridges the one that head in to the ground, and the other would lead to the long eerie walkway I made... I chose the underground part and marched forward. I was easily lost once again, even though I built this, I still got lost! After ten minutes of walking around aimlessly I walked around the corner, something had vanished before I had a moment to register, I squeaked and jolted my hand that was holding the mouse. Whimpering I decided I should quit the game, in till I saw something in the chat... there was no name next to it... it said;

_**"Find me"**_

I froze

_"Find me?"_

I thought to myself. I paused for a moment, and then I decided to type back;

_"Why?"_

I waited for a few minutes, I blinked and my eyes widens in surprise when it answered me back, I didn't think it would, But either way, the reply was no help! All it said was;

**_"You will see"_**

I hesitated once more, Was this game trying to tell me something? or was it just trying to give me a big scare? Either way I moved forward and looked around. A half hour passed after I checked most of the rooms and area, and even places around my fortress, suddenly more words appeared in the chat;

**_"Where you sit is where he can see"_**

I stared at the chat for a moment looking rather confused but then it hit me, the one place I have not checked... The throne room... I had place a huge Face of herobrine on the wall, it would be staring at the throne where He himself would sit...

I slowly made my way to the long red carpet, where everything was decorated nicely with Redstone blocks, torches, and the steps... The steps were walled to hide the Redstone I couldn't really go around because lava surrounded the other side of the walls, there was so much, I couldn't risk my self-burning to death, so I moved forward. there were two levers, one on each side of the walls, I knew which lever was the right one and flicked it.

As the door opened something was standing behind it, but it was glitching out, and it vanished, Everything around me was glitching now. and I Jumped and let out a loud Yelp in surprise. I Really didn't want to play anymore, I wanted to leave, I went and tried to quit the game, I pressed the button, but nothing happened.

I clicked on it a few more times before giving up and pressed the X button on the minecraft window. Nothing was happening! It wouldn't quit... I even pressed CTRL+Shift+Delete, And nothing happened, So I decided to minimize my window, the game would not disappear, so I decided to try turning off my laptop...Nothing, So I held down the power button and waited for it to turn off, But It wouldn't... I was about to walk away and find a screw driver to pop out the batteries, but then a new message appeared in my chat...

_"Finish the game, Find me"_

I stared at the computer for a moment, took a deep breath and decided to just get it over with. I sat back down and moved my character again, everything still glitching and warping around me. It was somewhat difficult to see. It was like as if my character was nauseated and on an LSD trip or something but the image would glitch, just like what would happen if you bumped the super Nintendo cartage and it would glitch the game up before crashing. It was similar to that. I moved down the first part of the hallway. I know this part was heavily rigged with block traps, but I knew where they all were, even so It was hard to see where I was going...

I herd clicks of tripwires getting set off after I went through four the fifth one came up and surprised me a little. I herd clicks of The fauls tripwires traps getting set off after I went through four the fifth one came up and surprised me a little. It went and my character got hurt Crushing him between two blocks, one from the ceiling and one on the floor, but luckily my character was still alive. Only about few hearts dropped down, I then continued to move forward, once again I moved forward by the trap ridden hallway, the faulty tripwires went;

**"click-click, click-click, click-click-!"**

Once again my character got hurt, two more hearts dropped, and they were not healing, this was strange, I only had a few more steps to make before I was home free, but I was scared to find out what was waiting for me at the throne room up ahead, right after this right turn, I then head towards the turn off as I once again went through the faulty trip-wiring.

**"click-click, click-click, Click-!"**

I was lucky this time, It only stopped me from walking, but it did startle me! I slowly made my way through and turned the corner, only to meet face to face by the figure, I jumped in surprise and jolted my mouse again, I only had a slight glimpse this time... The character skin had faded out colours and was blurry, but it also looked like... maybe it was something else... I shrugged and moved on forward and followed the long black carpet, that then turned red as I got close to the throne room entrance... My heart was pounding my breaths grew quick and short, Suddenly my character was blinded, I could hardly see three blocks ahead of me now. And I began to whimper. What the hell was going on!?

I moved my mouse around frantically making my character look around but I slowly made my way towards the throne... I looked behind me, walking backwards, to see the large face I had built. I stopped moving my character and stared at it, my jaw dropped... the face I had built had been tampered with and modified... blocks... we're missing... There were no white parts where I put his eyes! suddenly lava poured out of it slowly started to blocked my pathway, not just that, but the structure caught on fire, lava and fire spread, soon blocking my pathway completely, I tried to move and leave as quickly as I would, but something was keeping me from moving anywhere, it was as if the game was glitching, I couldn't move forward, backwards, or go left and right... I then just noticed the new message in my text box...

_**"TURN AROUND"**_

I froze in fear I then realized, whatever that thing was, is now right behind me... I couldn't move anywhere... So I might as well end this nightmare, On the count of three whipped my character around to face whatever it was-but there was nothing there! The game is messing with my Head! my character was still blinded and nauseated in the game unfortunately, I wished it would stop, but it didn't. So I decided to try to move forward once again, I was also no longer trapped it seems. I soon made it up to the stairs, my character was moving more slower than usual and it was not helping, especially when I suddenly heard a sound, as I got closer to the throne chair. The sound was that cave sound again. I didn't want to look behind me this time, I just wanted to get this over and with now!

I made it to the throne... Nothing was there, nothing- but a head... I looked down at it, this looked like, my character's HEAD! suddenly my character spun around without me controlling it And face to FACE. The blurred figure WAS THERE BEFORE ME! I suddenly herd these loud distorting sounds It was a nearly completely grayed out Herobrine skin with white eyes but it appeared there was a pair of very faint blue baby/Teal blue in his eyes, just like My herobrine on my blog.. in fact.. This herobrine skin looked exactly like My blog's Herobrine! The hair and everything!

Suddenly the screen fuzzed out and turned black... The computer had shut off on its own. I tried many times to turn it back on and after a few minutes, it turned back on. But my computer had been wiped clean. Nothing was left, I lost My programs, my art, Everything. I had to start everything over... A few days later after I got windows re-installed on my computer, I decided to try getting back on minecraft... But I couldn't, apparently the account had never existed... It was removed...

Eventually I Finally got over it and got myself a new minecraft account. There is one more thing, which happened before it finally left me alone for good, or so I hoped. one day I was in creative mode, in my new account Far off in the distance... I saw a floating name tag, this time... It had a name...

_**InkTailedDragon.**_

I stared at it in till it disappeared... It never came back after that... Up to this day. I still do not know what or why all of this even happened, only that it just did. For the love of god, If you see the same signs I do, Do not do what I just did. That is, If you cherish your minecraft account And the things you have saved on your computer, because if you somehow do what I did, you will lose EVERYTHING. Let this be a warning to everyone else out there, Something dangerous Haunts our minecraft, Herobrine really is someone or something, who is more then what meets the eye...

_**~END~**_


End file.
